


Kiss Kiss Fall Face First

by Shiina



Category: Free!
Genre: In Character Crack, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiina/pseuds/Shiina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In character crack!fic? Plus extra SouRin ending.</p><p>Takes place during school break after Sousuke says he'll release Momo's present for Kou. Momotarou searches for his precious Pyunsuke in Sousuke's backyard, hopelessly falls in love, and somehow ends up in his senpai's bed. Rin walks in at the wrong moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pyunsuke Panic

"PYUNSUKE! PYUUUNSUKEEEE!" Momo cried desperately into the foliage he was now neck-deep in. "Pyun-su-ke-e-eeeeh... Mamatarou is looking for you! Please! ANSWER ME MY BABY-Y-Yyy...." He began to sob softly to himself, then contemplated what sound a stag-beetle would actually make back to him. "ALL HOPE IS LOST!" He shouted flailing lazily, tears streaming down his face at the thought of his precious child now gone for good. Mamatarou was no more...  
  
Suddenly, he heard the rustle of leaves behind him. "PYUNSUKE?" He screamed hopefully, violently whipping his head in the direction of the sound. "....ehhh," he grumbled to himself. It wasn't his precious Pyunsuke.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my backyard?" Sousuke looked confused, slightly irritated, and more than a little bit judgmental as he watched Momo fumble around in the dirt before finally standing up in complete disarray.  
  
Momo huffed and pouted, "Well I wouldn't have had to come here if _someone_ hadn't released my poor baby into the wild." He folded his arms and reluctantly made eye contact with the taller boy before shifting his gaze to his dirty shoes.  
  
Sousuke lifted a brow disapprovingly, "Please tell me you're not talking about that disgusting bug you tried to force on Gou earlier."  
  
"DISGUSTING?" Momo shouted in complete and utter betrayal, as if the mere thought was heresy. "I'll have you know he is very clean. We bathed at least _once_ a week." He retorted triumphantly.  
  
"You bathed," Sousuke paused for emphasis, "with a bug." Disbelief and disgust grew on his face as he waited for Momo to realize that bathing with a bug was not exactly normal.  
  
Momotarou stood tall and folded his arms with exaggerated enthusiasm, "Indeed! He was too scared to go in the water at first, so naturally I had to get in with him." Momo nodded, eyes closed remembering the glory days. "I even taught him the backstroke!" His eyes snapped open and pointed a challenging finger at Sou.  
"You should've seen the little guy go! I was an amazing coach!" He closed his fist and looked at the sky, "I mean he didn't actually do the stroke but there's only so much his little buggy arms could do, y'know? Ehehe..." Momo rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Sousuke had already turned around and was heading back into the house when Momo called after him, "H-Hey I wasn't done!"  
  
"Well I am." He said completely uninterested, "Just make sure to keep the shouting to a minimum if you're gonna stay out here ok? My mom doesn't like the noise." He lifted a hand and waved halfheartedly as he continued walking.  
  
"W-wait! Yamazaki-senpai!" Momo called unnecessarily desperately, "I-I-I wasn't just here to look for my baby..." His voice trailed off quietly as he wiggled awkwardly and played with the hem of his shirt, "I want you to have mine..." He looked away, his face turning more and more crimson as the silent seconds passed.  
  
Sousuke sighed and shook his head, "I don't have time for this, have fun looking for your bug." He turned back around and ignored the flustered Momo chasing clumsily after him, tripping on a few bushes on the way.  
  
"No! I mean it! Yamazaki-senpai, please have me!" He pleaded hopelessly. Now on his knees and tightly clasping his hands together at Sousuke's feet. Sousuke blinked down at him slightly concerned.  
  
Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere with his current effort, he decided to change things up. "Ok senpai, I'll show you how much I truly mean it with a Super Ultimate MegaMomo Bow! PREPARE TO BE DAZZLED SENPAI." He flung his arms out to the side looking as if he was about to do pushups, still on his knees, and wildly swung his arms and head down to be level with the ground. Somewhere he miscalculated though and ended up smashing his face full force into the dirt. His body went limp and a small wheezing sound left him before completely blacking out.  
  
Sousuke stared at the crumpled up, currently knocked out lunatic at his feet. He looked around to see if anyone else had possibly witnessed the series of events that had just unfolded in his backyard, unsure of what exactly to do and how to react. He wasn't exactly sure if that's what was supposed to happen with that ridiculous bow or if Momo was just more of an idiot than he had previously thought. Either way he decided he couldn't just leave the poor boy in the dirt, so he dragged him by the collar of his shirt over to the backdoor of his house, propping him up against it and going inside.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Momo woke up and confusedly looking around wondering where he was and why his head hurt. "Oh! Senpai! Wh-- Yamazaki-senpai?" He looked around finally figuring out he was now by the door of Sousuke's house and his cherished senpai was no longer with him. He stood up and pulled on the handle to the house. It was locked.  
  
"Senpaaaaiii! Yamazaki-senpaaaaaii!!" He tediously called out. "Senpaaaaaiii let me innnn, Senpaaaaaaaaaii. Why'd you leave meeeee..." He pouted, genuinely sad over the fact that he had passed out and his senpai hadn't even bothered to bring him inside or stay with him. "SENPAAAAIIII!"  
  
"I thought I told you to keep the shouting to a minimum." Sousuke said drearily as he opened the door.  
  
"Senpai!" Before he could move out of the way Momo had flung himself at him and hugged the living daylights out of his neck.  
  
"Ah-" Sousuke winced at the pain in his shoulder, worsened by the pest that was currently draping off him like a new scarf. He couldn't help but find the orange-haired boy to be at least a little cute though. No, wait he's an idiot, it shouldn't be cute.  
  
Momo let go a moment later when he realized he had possibly hurt his senpai. "Oh my god, Senpai are you ok?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"It's fine, I was just already a little sensitive today."  
  
"Here let me fix it!"  
  
"Wha-- No- Momo!" He barely dodged out of the way as Momo had launched himself in a flying kiss aimed at Sousuke's shoulder. There was a loud thud behind him and then another as Momo's body hit the floor.  
  
"Really? Again?" He said slightly irritated now, looking up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers.  
  
Momo had missed him and collided with the wall that was only inches away. "At least you didn't break anything, but now what am I supposed to do with you? I can't just leave you passed out in the kitchen." He stared at the once again limp body at his feet, almost expecting some sort of response, but there wasn't.  
  
After a few moments of debating, Sousuke had decided it was best to move Momo elsewhere. He figured it would be better than having to explain to his mom why there was some random orange-haired boy wearing an otter shirt, passed out in their kitchen. That "elsewhere" ended up being his room, and while it probably wasn't the best idea to put him there, it was probably better than back outside, even if Sousuke genuinely believed that's where he belonged.

* * *

 

  
This time it was about thirty minutes before Momo gained consciousness, however he couldn't have picked a worse time to wake up. When his eyes managed to open, Sousuke was approximately -3 inches from his face, or so according to Momo he was. Sousuke had just bent over to make sure he hadn't hurt his face at all, he hadn't which was surprising since he hit the wall at about a million miles an hour. But Momo didn't know what was happening and just about fainted at the sight.  
  
Sousuke bent over him, his shirt hanging off him in a way that Momo could see fully down it, he admired the perfectly sculpted body inches away from him. Nitori-senpai's 'perfect body' statement had been right on point as far as he was concerned. His eyes drifted up to inspect the dark-haired boy's beautiful face, fully not expecting to lock eyes with him.  
Sousuke's eyes were intent on his face, their mouths hovered dangerously too close for Momo's weak heart. Momo's breath hitched and his eyes went wide when Sousuke griped his chin forcefully.  
  
"Look at me." He said so gently that it caught the still dazed boy off guard.  
  
Momo gulped hard, finding it difficult to maintain eye contact when Sousuke was this close. It was then that he also realized where exactly he was. He was in Sousuke's room. On his bed. Oh no, he was on Sousuke's bed leaning against the headboard, and Sousuke was inches from his face telling him to look at him. He was suddenly very aware of every inch of his body, and every nerve tingled as he thought about all the possible ways the situation could go.  
  
If there was ever a time when Momo felt like he was going to die, this was it. Besides the few times he rammed into the end of the pool with his head at practice of course, that felt pretty deathly too. But this was different. Their breaths mixed and he felt drunk. He could feel the heat from Sousuke's body, and right now he was allowed to be this close to his senpai. His entire body felt like it was on fire and electricity coursed through him and hung in the air in the room. That's exactly what Sousuke's presence was. Electric, magnetic even and he was pulling him in with ease. It was so intense he could explode.  
  
"S-Senpai, I-" Momo choked breathlessly, feeling on the verge of tears.  
  
"I said look at me." Sousuke commanded more forcefully this time.  
  
Momo did as he was told and was convinced he was going to die at any moment with how fast his heart was racing. He squirmed and grasped at the bed sheets, forcing himself to stay still and conscious. Sousuke tilted his head and Momo braced himself, closing his eyes for what was coming. Or what he thought was coming.  
  
"Good, it doesn't look like you have a concussion." Sousuke said sitting back, mostly relieved for himself. "I wouldn't want to have to take you to the hospital and have to explain how exactly that happened."  
  
Momo was a mixture of emotions at this point, unable to form any coherent sentences still trying to figure out what just happened and what didn't happen. He blinked into space, stunned for a few minutes before glancing blankly at Sousuke.  
  
"Um, maybe you're not ok? Did you knock something loose up there? You look like all the lights are on but no one's home." Sousuke said warily before placing his wrist on Momo's forehead and then cheeks.  
  
"Woah your face is really hot, let me get you a cool cloth." Little did he know it wasn't exactly the impact in the kitchen that made Momo's face like that.  
  
Sousuke stood up and walked over to his bathroom and quickly grabbed a small washcloth for the stunned idiot currently on his bed. "Here, this'll make you feel better." He said handing over the damp cloth.  
  
Momo gratefully took it with both hands and covered his entire face with it. But the burning sensation didn't stop. All he could think about was Sousuke, and it didn't help that the towel smelled like him either. With the towel still over his face, Momo tried to say something but it came out as an unintelligible jumble of sounds.  
  
"What?" Sousuke said genuinely interested in the second attempt at speech since waking.  
  
"...I like... Senpai." Momo said somewhat defeated, the towel and his hands still covering his face. "I've been trying to tell you and show you all afternoon but I guess I'm apparently just an idiot who passes out a lot." The sadness in his voice was so malleable that Sousuke actually felt sorry for the kid for the first time that day.  
  
"I uh... Like you too?" He said flatly while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  
  
"Senpai's like and my like are different though, huh." He said, this time lowering the towel so his face was visible. "You wouldn't have dodged my kiss earlier if you felt the same way."  
  
"I'm pretty sure anyone would've dodged that flying leap of puckered terror, Momo." Sousuke said plainly.  
  
"Fine. Well I don't like you now then either. After all, you let my baby go." He said in a huff, crossing his arms and staring at the ceiling, willing the burning sensation out of his body.  
  
"Actually, I didn't. He's still over there on my desk if you want him." He avoided looking at the confusedly hopeful Momo. "I hadn't had the chance to let him go yet." He tried to sound convincing but the truth was that he hadn't actually had the heart to let the bug go once he got home and was planning on returning it after the break.  
  
"PYUNSUKE! YOU KEPT HIM! Wait... You were going to have me keep looking for him in the backyard when you knew he was upstairs in your room the whole time?" Momo said clutching his shirt dramatically at the betrayal, forgetting the towel.  
  
"It's your fault for not asking before going rampaging through my backyard like you were on some sort of Indiana Jones adventure for lost treasure." Sousuke said accusingly.  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS MY LOST TREASURE! Or at least was my lost treasure, since he's not lost anymore. Eheh.." Momo held his face and sighed, happily rocking side to side, "Ah my precious baby is all safe again.."  
  
"We're not having babies by the way." Sousuke added laying back with his eyes closed, onto the bed and across Momo's bony shins.  
  
"What??" Momo said confused, peering down at his senpai.  
  
"Earlier. You said you wanted me to have your baby. Which by the way is never going to happen for more reasons than just that it's biologically impossible. If anything you'd have my baby anyways." Sousuke rambled on before realizing what exactly that implied. His face contorted into a look of dread as he opened his eyes.  
  
Momo's face and neck instantly turned bright red as he blushed fiercely, covering his face and peeking through his fingers at the boy resting on his legs. "S-Senpai wants me to have his baby..." He whispered mostly to himself, wondering just how serious that statement was.  
  
"No. No. I do not, I didn't say that." Senpai was glaring at him now.  
  
"Yes you did, just now." He accused. "You said, 'You'd have my baby anyways.'" His voice changing back to normal after the exaggerated impression of his senpai. He grinned expectantly.  
  
"Was that supposed to be me? You were way off and that doesn't mean anything. I was just saying that if you and I were to... If one of us had to.." He gestured vaguely with his hands, fumbling trying to put his thoughts into words that couldn't be misunderstood. "Damn it Momo, you know what I mean. If you and I were up for the roles of who had to receive-- um, carry the other's baby, it would not be me." By this point he was visibly flustered and had sat up, running his fingers through his hair trying to shake the thought of anything related to babies.  
  
"Ehhhh? But our pups would be so cuuuute!" He whined and imagined snuggling four or five otter pups that resembled the two of them.  
  
"...Pups? As in otter pups?" He sighed. "I'm starting to think you have zero understanding of how biology works, Momo." He rubbed his temples and then stared at the idiot still daydreaming. "What do you even like about me anyways, and since when did you start feeling this way? Wasn't it just a few hours ago that you wanted Rin to give your precious bug to Gou?"  
  
Momo snapped out of his fantasy reluctantly. "Well..." He squirmed, poking his index fingers together and pouting. "I-It was a few hours ago, ehehe. I.. I just-- As soon as I saw you next to Pyunsuke, it was like I got hit in the face with a stick of awakening! You both shined so bright with your amazing strength and brooding looks!" He was so excited, "I didn't want Gou-san to have him anymore! So I was super happy when you said you would take him home. But then you said you'd release him and that's how I ended up in your backyard earlier... Oh but it's ok Yamazaki-senpai! I'm not sad anymore because you didn't let him go. I knew you were the right person to take him!" His smile was so intense that Sousuke almost felt compelled to either smack him or grin back. He decided on turning away though.  
  
"You're probably just infatuated with me because I somehow remind you of that creepy bug of yours... And for future reference, it's probably not smart to compare a person with a bug, most people would probably take it as an insult." He said casually.  
  
"Eh?! But, but Pyunsuke is great and really smart! And so are lots of other bugs, and even that friend of Rin-senpai's... Hmm, uh Speedo-megane? Yeah that guy. He likes to associate himself with butterflies right??" He said looking up trying to make sure he was remembering right.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly use Rin's eccentric Iwatobi friends as the best examples, but yeah most _normal_ people don't like being compared to bugs." He walked over to his desk and picked up the jar containing Pyunsuke, bringing it over and handing it to Momo. "Here, you should probably get going. I'm sure you have somewhere else you should be by now."  
  
"Ah, actually I don't... I missed my train earlier and called Nii-san saying I'd be late. I'm free for the next two hours." He mumbled glancing back and forth between Sousuke and the jar he was now holding.  
  
"Great... Well if you don't have anywhere else to go I guess you can stay here, or frolic around in the backyard if that's what you're into." As he so sarcastically put it.  
  
"Ahh, I'd like to stay up here if thats ok with Senpai.. I probably won't have a chance to come up here very often so I want to take it all in while I can. Definitely." His determination and excitement was clearly visible as he glanced around at the wonders of his senpai's room. "Look Pyunsuke! It's your papa's room!" He said unscrewing the lid of the jar and holding up the bug as if he was reenacting a scene from Lion King and Pyunsuke was Simba.  
  
"Hey! Don't take that thing out in here, what if he escapes?!" Sousuke snapped at the suddenly frightened Momo, causing the bug to spook and him to drop it. Pyunsuke flew about the room as Sousuke ducked and pulled his Samezuka jacket over his head. "GRAB HIM MIKOSHIBA!" Sousuke yelled sounding less composed than he would have liked. The truth was that bugs terrified and disgusted him, but he would never let anyone know that.  
  
"I-I'M TRYING!" Momo said frantically as he called after Pyunsuke, grasping at the air trying to catch him. But he was too fast and too scared to be stopped. Then in the same instant, he was gone. "Ummm.." Momo said, hesitantly looking at the jacket covered Sousuke.  
  
"No. No, where did it go. Momo, do not tell me you lost it!" Sousuke was on the verge of yelling and Momo was genuinely scared at this point, as was evident by his deer-in-the-headlights expression. "You better find it!"  
  
"I'M SO SORRY SENPAI, DON'T HATE ME!" He was nearly crying. "PYUNSUKE COME BACK! JUST WHEN YOU WERE SAFE AND SOUND TOO!" Momo looked frantically around the room, thankfully the window and doors were shut so it was definitely still in the room. "I can't find him, what do I do senpai?!" Momo said desperately sorry to be in this situation.  
  
"I don't care, just find the thing before--" Sousuke stopped mid sentence and his eyes fixed on Momo. He walked over to him slowly, just a foot away. "Don't move..." Momo's breath and heartbeat were erratic again, afraid and excited. Sousuke's hand reached out and grabbed his arm, then his shirt and slid it partially down his chest before grabbing his other shoulder to steady himself. He spun momo around and grabbed at his lower back and shoulder blades.  
  
"Ohhh S-Senpai!! I never knew you felt this way!" Momo wriggled bashfully and batted his eyelashes.  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to catch the bug! It's on your shirt and keeps moving! Sousuke said slightly panicked, not wanting to miss the chance to capture it. "YES! MIKOSHIBA THE JAR!"  
  
"R-RIGHT!" Momo leaped for the jar on Sousuke's bed and was quickly able to get Pyunsuke back to safety, which was his main concern. "Thank goodness you're ok little guy."  
  
"You better be talking to the bug." Sousuke said out of breath, just glad that the thing was now back where it couldn't escape, and the only pest left to wander his room was Momo.  
  
"Oh! I'm glad you're ok too Senpai. I don't know what I'd ever do if you got hurt or anything!" Momo was genuinely concerned for his senpai. He walked over to Sousuke's desk and left his precious bug there, deciding it was best not to have a chance at him escaping again. "Although... I'm kinda glad in a way, because I feel like the whole experience brought us closer together. In more ways than one~" Momo's eyebrows wiggled and sent a shiver down Sousuke's spine.  
  
"Idiot, I wasn't touching you because I wanted to. That stupid bug was on you and I just wanted the ordeal to be over with, no matter what I had to do for that to happen." He said exhausted.  
  
"So.. Even if you had to kiss me?" Momo said hopefully as if there was still a chance.  
  
"Don't get any weird ideas, but if for some reason kissing you would capture that thing for good, then yeah maybe. But that's not gonna happen now is it?" Sousuke replied. "What's with you and kissing anyways, that's the third time today. First when you wildly leaped at me in the kitchen, second when you closed your eyes while I was checking for a concussion, don't think I didn't notice, and then now."  
  
"Oh, you noticed that huh?" He mumbled embarrassed. "I just... Really like you Yamazaki-senpai, even if it's only been a few hours. I can't stop thinking about you! It's driving me crazy!" The anguish oozed out of his words. "I know you don't like me and think of me as a 'pest' or whatever, but I can't give up on you yet! I will get you to notice me!" The resolve settled in his tone making Sousuke realize he was serious.  
  
"I have an easy enough time noticing you as it is." He retorted and then sighed. "Fine y'know what, if I kiss you once right now, will you leave me alone and try to give up on me?"  
Momo's eyes went wide and he nodded his head so fast that Sousuke was convinced he'd give himself whiplash or pass out.  
  
"Ok then. I can't believe I'm doing this... If you ever tell anyone about this I will deny it and personally hunt you down and end your existence. Understood?" He said threateningly. Momo just nodded mildly terrified but still so excited he almost peed his pants at the anticipation.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or what?" Momo nearly jumped and quickly positioned himself in front of the taller boy, shaking slightly. He gulped hard as they made eye contact. "Close your eyes." Sousuke said surprisingly calmly. Momo did so immediately. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right so if you move or break the kiss, that's it. I'm warning you now."  
  
Momo felt a hand move up his neck and cup his jaw, his entire body shivered and felt like it caught on fire from that one little touch but he didn't dare to move. His breath hitched and became irregular as he felt the heat from Sousuke's body and face slowly inching closer to his own. Sousuke tilted his chin up for easier access. And then their lips touched.  
  
Sousuke's lips were amazingly soft for someone who looked so rough, and it just made Momo's dry lips all the more noticeable as they moved. Momo let out a squeak as Sousuke teasingly brushed them together before pressing into the kiss. It was powerful but shockingly gentle, so much so that Momo wanted to melt right then and there. His knees were weak and at any moment he could collapse, but he wouldn't. He couldn't, he was going to get every last bit of that kiss possible. But it almost became impossible not to drop to the floor when he felt Sousuke's tongue brush his bottom lip.  
  
His mouth instinctively opened and he gasped into Sousuke's mouth. He desperately wanted to hold onto something; thankfully at that moment Sousuke steadied him by the waist, which honestly almost made things worse. Their tongues met in Momo's mouth with Sousuke in full control. They moved together and swirled around, drawing a small happy noise from the shorter boy. Sousuke tilted his head to kiss from the opposite angle, now leaning to the left and lifting Momo's face up more as their bodies pressed closer together. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting into it, giving the kid probably a lot more than he was asking for or ever imagined he'd get. It was passionate and intense and--  
  
"What. The hell." They both jumped, Sousuke looking absolutely terrified and Momo 100% dazed, looking almost intoxicated and a bit confused at the sudden lack of Sousuke's tongue in his mouth.  
  
"R-Rin! I can explain, I-" He was cut off by Rin putting a hand up to stop him.  
  
"I don't even want to know, Sousuke. But really, Momo? I never saw that coming. Did you forget I was coming over?" He said judging his friend. Momo blinked, still unsure what just happened and Rin eyed him skeptically. "Is he ok?"  
  
"Probably, he was worse earlier after slamming his face into the ground and my kitchen wall." He shrugged.  
  
"What did you do to the poor kid?" Rin said confused and still weirded out by what he just witnessed.  
  
"No it isn't like that, he's been after me all day. Don't underestimate him. I finally just told him that I'd kiss him if he'd promise to leave me alone." His pulse was only now starting to go back to normal after the somewhat heated kiss and the horrifying interruption from Rin.  
  
"I dunno Sousuke, it looked like you were getting pretty into it." Rin teased and lightly kicked Sousuke's shin as he walked over to Momo. "I'm going to get him home, then I'll be back later. Don't forget I'm coming this time, I don't want to walk in on you mackin' on Nitori or something." He sounded a little more serious this time, causing Sousuke to flush lightly.  
  
"No need to worry about that, I don't plan on kissing any other underclassmen tonight..." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck mindlessly, watching Rin guide the still dazed Momo towards the door.  
  
"What, you've got plans to kiss some upperclassmen next?" Rin prodded.  
  
"Maybe," Sousuke played along, smirking at the accusation, "But I prefer to stick to my same grade." He winked suggestively, placing his hands in his pockets and then side-eying the redhead, causing a shiver to course through him.  
  
Rin almost couldn't tell if he was serious or not, and cleared his throat, "Well I'll be back later then." And walked Momo out the door towards the stairs before abruptly stopping to clarify. "I mean, not because of what you just said but-- you know what I mean, see ya." He waved with his back to Sousuke.  
  
The last thing audible before they were out of sight was Momo mumbling to himself, "Senpai noticed me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically my very first fic ever but its all just crack so I don't really count it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and got a laugh out of it!  
> Also I don't know where Momo and Sousuke live/who they live with so if anything is incorrect, I apologize. 
> 
> SouRin is next~


	2. Rin Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin comes back to find Sousuke asleep and confronts him about what he walked in on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally part of the first chapter but I felt this was better off being separate~

"...e. --suke. Sou~suke!" The sound of Rin's voice was very suddenly extremely loud in his ear. Sousuke turned his head towards the noise as he struggled to open his eyes, still half-asleep. Blinking at the harsh brightness of his ceiling light, he realized the noise was in fact the redhead that had left earlier. He was also bent over, hovering a few inches from Sousuke's face, which was previously his ear until he turned over.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty." Rin smiled, standing up straight and putting a hand on his hip. "Didn't forget I was coming back did you?" He tilted his head to one side and a soft expression washed over his face as he watched the groggy Sousuke attempt to prop himself up on his elbows. Sousuke squinted and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Nah, you just took too long and I fell asleep. The kid really took it out of me today..." He suppressed a yawn as he fully sat up this time, looking around. "What time is it?" His brows were still slightly furrowed as he still wasn't completely adjusted to the light yet, and a husky undertone hung in his voice from sleep.  
  
"About 11:30." Rin replied, glancing out the dark window before taking a seat on the bed. He watched Sousuke try to shake the sleep that still had a hold of him, laughing when he noticed Sousuke's slight bedhead.  
  
"It's late, you didn't have to come all the way back over just to see me. It's too late to do anything now anyways, I'd have understood if you just texted me that you weren't coming. I probably would've slept the whole night anyways if you hadn't woken me up." The sleep was almost completely gone from him by now, all that was left was the fatigue from the day and a dull ache in his shoulder.  
  
"It's still early enough for you to explain what exactly happened with you today." Rin said recalling the moment he walked in on a few hours ago, that was certainly a sight he'd never seen before. "All I got out of Momo was a few mumbles about your lips and some worrying words about Pyunsuke..." Rin eyed Sousuke who was resting his arm against his forehead, leaning back against the headboard.  
  
"Ughh.." He sighed. "Today was really not one of my finer moments... I don't even know where to begin, I honestly have no idea what even happened myself. First I find the kid shouting in my backyard and next thing I know he's in my bed. Plus what you walked in on earlier, but I'd rather forget that part." Sousuke sounded nauseous. "Sorry you had to see that, heh."  
  
"Wait he was in your bed?!" Rin said, his voice almost reaching a shout. "I am so glad I walked in when I did and not any sooner, my god I would be scarred for life Sousuke. What the hell. No wonder the kid was messed up." Rin looked as if he was about to have an existential crisis at any moment.  
  
"No, no! Rin it wasn't like that! I mean he did say he wanted to have my babies but.." He panicked. "I-- The only reason he was up here was because he knocked himself out in the kitchen and I had to figure out where to put him until he woke up, which happened to be my bed. I couldn't leave him on the couch because I didn't want someone to come home and have to explain why he was like that." Sousuke wanted to knock himself out at this point too, having Rin think he and Momo had done something in the bed he was sitting on. "Ugh, what a mess."  
  
"Thank god, I thought I wasn't going to be able to look at you the same again. Man that was worse than the time I walked in on Ai-- ah never mind.." He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject, "SO, your lips." Rin mentally face-palmed after it registered what he'd said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sousuke said startled.  
  
"Ah- I mean, Momo kept talking about them. On the way to the train." Rin tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "They must be something special." He added, nodding awkwardly.  
  
"...Jealous, Rin?" Sousuke prodded with a smirk.  
  
"Wha- no, I was just saying. They must be something special if he couldn't stop talking about them the entire time." He tried to play off the statement as ridiculous. "Still, I can't believe you kissed him and like _that_. My god Sousuke, were you trying to swallow him whole? You looked like a whale shark or something." Sousuke looked completely embarrassed.  
  
"C'mon Rin, you know I don't half-ass anything."  
  
"Yeah but if the kid was asking for a kiss, I'm pretty sure you could've gotten away with just a peck or something. I don't think he knew what he was getting into." Rin laughed.  
  
Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck and sat forward, "Heh. I guess not. I probably went a little overboard but trust me, it's not like I wanted to kiss _Momo_ of all people. I wasn't even thinking it was him that I was kissing." Sousuke admitted easily. "My mind was elsewhere."  
  
"Oh?" Rin questioned, "So maybe you were thinking about kissing an upperclassmen then." He joked.  
  
"No, like I said before, I prefer to stick to my same grade." His voice was low and the tone oddly serious; it made Rin feel a little uneasy as their gazes met. In the silence Rin momentarily glanced down at Sousuke's lips and then quickly back up to his eyes, before realizing that Sousuke noticed the small lapse of his gaze. "Sure you're not jealous?" Sousuke teased, leaning closer to Rin. "I wouldn't blame you y'know." His voice was smooth, "We both know you've been into me since we were kids."  
  
Rin jumped back, but his arm was caught by the dark-haired boy. "H-have not!" Caught off guard and visibly flustered, Rin retaliated by elbowing Sousuke.  
  
"Have to."  
  
"No way, who'd like a giant scary guy like you."  
  
"You, apparently."  
  
"I don't like you, you idiot!" Rin tried to kick Sousuke.  
  
"Right, you _love_ me." Sousuke deflected Rin's attempts and pulled him closer so they were a few inches apart.  
  
"Not a chance loser." Rin growled, growing more embarrassed by the second.  
  
"Just admit it, it'd be a lot easier for the both of us." Sousuke sounded so calm it made Rin furious.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean." Rin sounded irritated and reluctantly curious.  
  
"Whatever you think it means." Sousuke shrugged. "Here, how about we settle this with a throw down... I throw you down and you confess all your gross mushy feelings for me." Sousuke snickered, causing Rin to go completely red.  
  
"AGH YOU IDIOT!" Rin shouted before reaching with both hands to grab Sousuke's collar. But Sousuke was faster and caught Rin by the wrists, pulling him down with the momentum. They landed back on the bed so Rin was half-straddling him with his arms on either side of Sousuke's head. Rin looked absolutely dumbfounded at the situation and Sousuke looked nonchalant about it all, as if he'd planned the whole thing.  
  
"So, you ready to confess? I mean after all you just pounced me, you might as well admit it now." He continued to joke.  
  
"I hate your guts..." Rin said defeated, looking down at his friend and softly hitting the pillow with one fist.  
  
"Mhmm.." Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "Man did I really rile you up that much? Sorry Rin, you know I was just kidding." He genuinely sounded sorry. "Man, your hair is all kinds of messed up--" He ran a hand through Rin's hair, brushing it back out of his face only to notice the rising blush on Rin's cheeks. He all at once realized what he was doing in combination with their position, but neither of them said a word and he didn't move his hand from behind Rin's ear. "Rin.." He attempted to say, but his voice broke and it came out as barely a whisper.  
  
Rin leaned down, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left before pausing an inch from Sousuke's lips. He faintly brushed their noses together as both their gazes focused on each other's mouths. Sousuke lightly licked his lips nervously and held his breath. "I bet you were thinking of _me_ when you were kissing Momo earlier." Rin's voice was a soft growl, it was his turn to tease. He leaned in impossibly closer, their lips only a millimeter apart, "What a pervert, Sousuke~" he coaxed, before leaning back just enough to look into the larger boy's eyes. Sousuke looked as if he wanted to follow Rin's movement and close the space, visually frustrated at the growing distance between their faces.  
  
A satisfied smirk pulled at the corner of Rin's mouth as he pressed their lips together and they simultaneously closed their eyes.  
  
In the same instant both their mouths opened and the the wet heat of their tongues combined. Sousuke ran his free hand slowly up Rin's back, then entangled it in his hair as they deepened the kiss. It was breathy but sensual and passionate as they exhaled into each other's mouths in between kisses. Sousuke pulled loosely at Rin's hair while biting softly at his lower lip, urging an appreciative sound from the redhead. Sousuke definitely enjoyed this kiss more than his earlier one. Their bodies were so in sync and their movements felt practiced as if it wasn't their first time. The feeling was euphoric, mind numbingly intense, and electric like it was supposed to be. Their mouths were hot as they pulled and pushed against each other; they were a panting mess before they broke apart at last.  
  
"I don't ever.. want to see... you kissing Momo.. again." Rin's voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to regain clarity, eyes still closed and only hovering a few inches from Sousuke's mouth.  
  
Sousuke slid the hand that was in Rin's hair down to cup his face. "Deal." He pulled Rin down for a short, soft kiss. "I prefer this redhead anyways." He said fondly, pressing their foreheads together as they both smiled softly to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that wild ride of awkwardness and kisses. ||D  
> SouRin is really fun to write so hopefully I'll have some actual decent stories up for them in the future. ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)
> 
> And thank you to Naru for the name and prompt. <3


End file.
